Vivid Hues
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: TEZUKA/OC. As the sun disappeared under the waters with Tezuka's hand warming yours in a comforting way, you realize; this is the only thing that you wanted all along. –Written in second person-
1. ffc451

**Vivid Hues**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

**Summary: **TEZUKA/OC. As the sun disappeared under the waters with Tezuka's hand warming yours in a comforting way, you realize; this is the only thing that you wanted all along. –Written in second person-

**A/N: **Hark! Prince of Tennis Drabbles! Hark! Not sure if you consider (exactly) two hundred forty-four words a drabble but you can't say it's a whole chapter either. Just screw that, okay? I pick the chapter titles according to what I feel when I wrote each one so please don't confuse yourself.

**Disclaimer: **Konomi-sensei chased me with a butcher's knife when I told the world I own Tezuka. I do not need a double-take. I'm fine with having my limbs attached to my body, thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**ffc451**_

* * *

You do not like anything in particular.

You do not like that beautiful doll you saw on the toy store when you were a child nor those fancy pair of shoes all the cool and sassy cheerleaders had back in college. Especially not the flimsy, pink tank tops every girl had to show off their curves or those expensive designer bags they flaunt around campus to prove who attracted the most guys. You have learned, even in a hard way, that to spend money too much on these spoils means to double the effort in earning it.

But as you lie flat on your stomach on top of him with your head pressed up against his chest, you can hear his frantic heartbeat. And you tell yourself that this is the only thing you will ever want. This is the only thing you will ever wish for.

He is silent and you too, do not speak a word. It somewhat comforts you and you do not want to utter a single sound lest you break the spell that bonds you together. His hands run up and down your back, tracing unfamiliar patterns on it. You can feel the warmth of his fingertips through the fabric of your shirt and it is enough to comfort you. It is enough to make you feel safe. It is enough to make you feel that he is there, just there and he will be there with you forever.

* * *

_Review._

_Tell me whaddya think 'bout it._

_Break it down._

_Figure out the chapter titles?_


	2. ba0000

**Vivid Hues**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

**Summary: **TEZUKA/OC. As the sun disappeared under the waters with Tezuka's hand warming yours in a comforting way, you realize; this is the only thing that you wanted all along. –Written in second person-

_These short chapters are not chronological. _

**Disclaimer: **Konomi-sensei told me that if I only knew his real name, he'll hand Tezuka over. Too bad I suck at remembering names.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**ba0000**_

* * *

You are Aikawa Haruka and you are in love with this dense, serious, obsessive-compulsive and (sometimes) insensitive guy, Tezuka Kunumitsu. You do not actually remember how it happened. Perhaps on one of those frat parties you attended and you saw him there alone by the bar, mulling quietly over a bottle of cold beer and you join his solitude. Perhaps on that particular day you saw him on one of your classes and he sits beside you, the only unoccupied seat in Chemistry Lab and you chat about the frat party the other day—albeit the fact that you talked and he listened (somewhat). Perhaps that moment when you held your camera in your hands snapping pictures at the campus garden for your Arts class project and you saw him under the tree, browsing through the books that cluttered the bench he sat on. Perhaps that time you saw him by chance playing tennis in the campus courts when your friend (moe!) dragged you to watch the game (and you do not know at that time that he is a tennis player). The picture you took that day has never left your pocket since.

Or perhaps that time you saw his six-pack abs and his taut shoulder muscles (leg muscles too) when you (accidentally) peeked in the locker room as said friend (moe!) pulled you in as her photographer as he and his team-mates changed into sport shirts. You felt like a (willing) paparazzi that whole day as you and said friend (moe!) followed them around like guard dogs in heat.

You reconsider. The real reason, as you have deliberated, why this whole I-love-Tezuka thing started is probably the latter. Tezuka looked foxy then—exceptionally _cunning_. It doesn't particularly need an exceptionally romantic first meeting to start a relationship anyway. His six-pack abs is enough.

* * *

_Review, review, please._


	3. fcff00

**Vivid Hues**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

**Summary: **TEZUKA/OC. As the sun disappeared under the waters with Tezuka's hand warming yours in a comforting way, you realize; this is the only thing that you wanted all along. –Written in second person-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own . . . yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**fcff00**_

* * *

You do not remember who asked who first but you bet it is you, as you recall the six-pack abs incident. Tezuka, as what you have heard from his horde of fangirls, is an introverted freak. Hm . . . cool, handsome and kinda-guy-who-makes-girls-fall-head-over-heels-with yet an anti-social freak nonetheless. He simply does not know how to communicate properly to people without having that scary look on his face as if he has some intention of strangling kittens.

He's a mystery and that must be the reason why you are attracted to him. When you asked him a stupid question one day when you were in a bar with some friends, he simply glared at you with piercing eyes and you shiver as you tried to return his gaze. What was wrong with asking if he likes red underwear anyway? Nothing, indeed—there is nothing, especially if alcohol gets involved. What is with this guy? He makes such a big fuss about it like a silly, old grandmother who lost her dentures in a department store.

But then again, this is not just Tezuka. He is _the_ Tezuka Kunumitsu and he has an incredible sense of humor of a turtle's. Hard to beat.

* * *

_Wow, I really enjoy doing this._

_Review, review and eat pocky._


	4. ff00fc

**Vivid Hues**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

**Summary: **TEZUKA/OC. As the sun disappeared under the waters with Tezuka's hand warming yours in a comforting way, you realize; this is the only thing that you wanted all along. –Written in second person-

**Disclaimer: **This is just sick.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**ff00fc**_

* * *

Kunumitsu Tezuka will make a poor soldier. You are certain of that. He is a very courteous man—a gentleman at that—but when alcohol gets into the context, everything about him goes downhill.

It is your fault in the first place. You are the one who provoked that burly football player when you told him he has a brain of an empty nutshell. He snaps at you and you get Tezuka involved. The frat party instantly turns to a one-sided wrestling match.

He wakes up the next morning curled in your futon as you watch him sleep. The hangover overwhelms his senses for a few minutes before reality hits him. "Where am I?" he asks you while tending to his jaw.

"Does it hurt?" you ask him, bemused.

"It hurts like hell," he tells you. "What happened?"

"You, Tezuka Kunumitsu, just ruined you reputation as an amazing gentleman."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can't even defend you balls."

He glares at you and you explain. "You got into a fight last night."

"I did _what_?"

"Don't worry," you reach to pat his shoulder like a little boy who did a great job of coloring his first monkey drawing green. "I'm not hurt. You did a great job."

* * *

_Review, please._


End file.
